


nothing like you and me

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, crvt went on a vacation yeay, i know the tag seems chaotic but yea the story is also chaotic, no i swear the title doesnt come from that song, yeah you read that right im surprised too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: it’s kind of stupid and embarrassing for the two of them, as they had sworn before that they will never ever date each other. they are childhood best friends, they know each other more than they know themselves, they know their best and worst qualities. dating each other sounds like a very disgusting thought for them at first.but well, fate has a different plan for them. and now, they found themselves trying hard to hide their relationship.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 42





	nothing like you and me

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was just "serim waking up woobin because he wants to eat cereal at midnight" but well...things happen i guess? and also if one more person come to me and say i only write angst...ill personally vore you ^_______^

“hyung, are you sick?”

taeyoung’s voice catches woobin’s attention. he immediately walks out of the kitchen.

“who?” he asks the younger, who then responds by pointing his finger at a figure who is standing in front of the main door. “serim hyung, you are sick?”

“no, i’m not—”

“hyung, don’t lie. i heard you coughing and sneezing at the back,” seongmin walks pass the older, plopping down next to taeyoung who is sitting on the sofa. “you even complained about your headache to jungmo hyung, i heard you.”

“just a little fever, i’ll be fine,” serim says, flashing a reassuring smile. woobin catches serim’s glance towards him.

_oh, so this is why he slept early last night?_

“have everyone pick their room?” the oldest asks, quickly changing the topic.

“no, we were waiting for you and jungmo,” woobin answers, eyeing jungmo who just entered the villa.

“who do you want to be roommate with?” jungmo takes a seat beside allen whose eyes are still on his phone. “i told allen hyung i want to be in the same room as him.”

“hyeongjun and i promised that we are going to be roommates!” wonjin exclaims, already hugging the said boy who jokingly glares at him in annoyance before giggling and nodding. 

“i want to be seongmin’s roommates,” taeyoung raises his hand, grinning excitedly. 

“but i already told seongmin that i want to be in the same room as him,” minhee claims. “right, seongmin?”

“i didn’t say anything,” seongmin utters, hugging his stuffed toy tightly, ignoring taeyoung who has been poking him and minhee who is staring at him in disbelief. 

“it’s okay, you three can take the room that has a bunk bed and a single bed,” jungmo tells, receiving a cheer from minhee and taeyoung, while seongmin is facepalming, shaking his head as he thinks about the chaos that will happen there. “so i guess, woobin and serim hyung are going to be in the same room then?” he states, head turning back and forth between the two. 

“i guess,” woobin mutters, ignoring the knowing smile everyone has on their face and completely avoiding the stare serim is giving him. 

———

while the others decide to rest at the living room waiting for evening to come so that they could go swimming, serim and woobin decide to stay upstairs to unpack their things in their chosen room. 

silence engulfs the room at first, woobin completely ignoring serim who has been trying to shoot a conversation, but couldn’t because of how cold woobin has been acting. 

well, serim understands that woobin is mad at him for not telling him about his condition, and serim had been avoiding woobin since last night. 

woobin called him last night to ask about his preparation for today, but serim decides not to answer as his voice was completely hoarse because of the cold that he caught. woobin greeted him this morning and asked if he wanted to go to the villa using the same car, but serim rejected without actually talking to him, and later he texted him to tell that it’s because he doesn’t want them to look too obvious.

right, they _can’t_ be obvious. 

for some reasons, both of them are very secretive about their relationship, which is why serim tries to hide the fact that he is dating woobin. it’s easy, because everyone thinks it's understandable that the two of them are naturally close after knowing each other for a long time. the teasing from their friends have always been something normal for the two, even before they develop feelings for each other, so they couldn’t care less about it. as long as one of them doesn’t admit it, it’s fine. 

it’s kind of stupid and embarrassing for the two of them, as they had sworn before that they will never _ever_ date each other. they are childhood best friends, they know each other more than they know themselves, they know their best and worst qualities. dating each other sounds like a very disgusting thought for them at first.

but well, fate has a different plan for them. and now, they found themselves trying hard to hide their relationship. 

“don’t join us later,” the four words from woobin is enough for serim to predict his current mood. 

“but—”

“the others might catch a cold too if you are around them,” woobin adds, still busy hanging his clothes.

“so it’s not because you are worried that i’ll get sicker?” serim decides to stop arranging the stuff in his closet and jumps on his bed, staring at woobin whose back is still facing him. the younger turns around, and serim catches the small smile that almost formed on his face. 

“no, i’m worried about the others,” woobin answers, trying hard to hide his smile before he turns back to the closet. “why would i care about you?”

“because i am your boyfriend?”

“that wasn’t your answer when wonjin asks you about us last week.”

“so you want me to tell them the truth?”

woobin stops moving for a while, and serim expects him to answer. but he doesn’t, as he starts placing his clothes in the closet again a few seconds later. 

“so you are mad that i didn’t tell you that i’m sick?”

“i don’t care.”

“you do,” woobin stops again. he let out a sigh. 

“i do.”

serim smiles at the answer. woobin can never be mad for too long, especially when serim is in his current condition. 

“is your headache really bad?” woobin climbs up his bed, sitting cross legged as he faces serim. “i remember the last time you got a fever, your headache bothers you the most.”

“it was bad, but i feel better now because you finally talk to me,” the grin on serim’s face becomes wider, which makes woobin throw a pillow at him, annoyed at how the older takes his genuine question as a joke. 

“answer me seriously, stupid! i need to know what medicine i should buy for you later,” serim giggles once he catches the pillow, happy that he got to tease his boyfriend. 

“seriously, it was bad when i was in the car, but i feel like i’m the healthiest person in the world after i saw you,” woobin rolls his eyes, questioning himself on why he let himself date someone cheesy like serim. “don’t worry about medicine, jungmo already bought all that i need yesterday.”

“look at that...jungmo again! is he your boyfriend or am i your boyfriend?” woobin jumps off his bed and goes back to the closet. 

“i haven’t even mentioned him today? ah, but you know you are my only boyfriend, the only boyfriend i love.”

“shut up,” woobin is thankful that he is not facing serim, or else the latter will see how red his cheeks are at the moment. _maybe he caught a cold too, geez._

silence fills up the room again as woobin keeps doing his work. he assumes that serim falls asleep, as he doesn’t hear anything from the other closet. 

he is proven right when he turns around after he finished. serim is sleeping soundly, hugging his pig plushie. a fond smile blooms over woobin’s face. he walks towards his boyfriend, covering serim’s body with a blanket before placing his palm over serim’s forehead to check his temperature. 

“i guess you are right about feeling better,” woobin mumbles. he runs his hand through serim’s hair as he admires the latter’s feature. “we have a week here, you can join us swimming tomorrow. for now, sleep well, hyung. i love you.”

serim replies with a quiet “i love you too” after woobin left the room to join the others. 

———

"is serim hyung going to join us?" 

they are going to have a campfire session in a few. jungmo and minhee are already outside, trying to light up the fire. the rest are still showering and resting, while woobin and seongmin are busy preparing other food. 

"i will ask him, you can handle this alone right?" seongmin nods, there isn’t much left to do. woobin pats his shoulder twice, before he leaves the kitchen and climbs the stairs, singing with a slow voice as he makes his way to the room he shared with serim in the villa. 

he quietly opens the door, he doesn’t want to disturb serim just in case he is still sleeping. but serim is awake, standing near the balcony, not noticing woobin’s presence. woobin tiptoes as he walks, planning to surprise him. but his plan backfires when he sees something in serim's hand. even without looking at the latter’s face, he can feel that serim is staring at it fondly. 

woobin smiles, before he wraps his arms around serim, hugging him tight.

"why would you look at that picture when the person in the picture is here?" he asks, resting his chin on serim's shoulder so that he can see the polaroid in serim’s hand too. the latter was surprised, but then woobin sees that he is smiling. 

"right," he answers. "my ruby is here," he adds, glancing at his lover whose eyes are still on the polaroid. 

there is nothing but silence for a while as they enjoy each others’ presence, till a gust of wind blows, passing them. 

"are you still sick?" woobin asks, concerned. he doesn’t want to move when serim try to turn around to face him. "just answer me, i might scold you if i see how bad you look. are you still sick?”

"i’m okay now, but i don’t think i’ll join any games we will have later," woobin just nods before finally let go of the hug, letting serim to turn around and face him. woobin giggles when he sees the older’s red nose.

"you look like a clown."

"you will have this clown nose soon, just wait," he giggles again at the threat. right, he wasn’t supposed to hug serim when he is sick. but then again the older have been showering him with kisses and hugging him a lot—serim got clingier when he is sick.

"let’s go down," he is about to pull serim's hand, but serim does it first. woobin finds himself in serim’s arms— _a place where he thinks he belongs to_.

"thank you," he whispers, caressing woobin's hair gently. "for everything.”

that was unexpected, but woobin just smiles, and hug him back. 

"always, hyung."

———

they had fun, sharing ghost stories and singing while surrounding the campfire. there were few times when minhee and taeyoung got really mischievous and won’t stop teasing seongmin when he got scared or his voice crack while singing, wonjin and hyeongjun kept covering their ears while the others are sharing ghost stories while the olders are just enjoying whatever is going on. 

except for serim. there is a thick blanket wrapping him because he complains that the current temperature is too cold for him. woobin already scolds him a few times and tell him to go inside but here he is; sleeping next to woobin, leaning on the younger who then wraps his arm around him. serim probably doesn’t even notice that the sharing ghost stories session has ended, and they are now playing truth or truth with a lie detector that hyeongjun brought. 

it’s taeyoung’s turn to ask woobin, and gosh, woobin really wants to erase the mischievous smile he has on his face. 

“woobin hyung, are you interested in anyone right now? perhaps...one of the other hyung?"

woobin straightens his back immediately after he heard the question, which makes serim almost fall off his shoulder. he mutters a quiet sorry, and serim just goes back to sleeping on his shoulder as if nothing happens.

"you're impossible," taeyoung giggles. 

"you know me," woobin sighs when he sees the lie detector being passed to him. allen helps him put it on, raising his eyebrows once he finished, asking what is woobin’s answer. 

"no," woobin answers firmly, not minding the others who are teasing him. 

few seconds later, the lie detector let out a loud sound, signalling that he was lying. surprisingly, serim doesn’t jolts at the sound at all, which makes woobin sure that he is deep in sleep now. 

"woah, seo woobin," allen chuckles, not expecting such answer from the lie detector. "who is it?"

"there is really no one though," woobin sends quick glances at serim. "it's hard to have interest in anyone when i’m busy with university."

"oh, come on woobin! you literally skip class to meet your crush back then," jungmo provokes. woobin rubs the back of his neck. 

"that was the first, and definitely the last," woobin says, hating the fact that jungmo was referring to allen. then again, it was a two weeks crush that faded away after he found out that the latter is not interested in any relationship until he graduated. 

"hyung, just pick one of us and tell us what’s special about them,” hyeongjun suggests. woobin looks around, noticing that jungmo and taeyoung have been pointing at themselves, asking woobin to choose them. but he just shakes his head, and continues to look around until he stops at the person next to him. 

“of course he is going to pick serim hyung,” minhee says, grinning when woobin glares at him.

“serim hyung is nice.” woobin stops. he wants to say more, but he is scared that he might accidentally say something he shouldn’t. “yeah, serim hyung is nice, unlike all of you.”

“i’m innocent,” seongmin complains, pouting. 

“woobin hyung is boring, let’s just move on,” wonjin says later on. 

everyone gets too occupied teasing each other afterwards, to the point that no one notices how serim secretly intertwines his fingers and woobin’s, covering it with the blanket. 

—————

it’s three in the morning when woobin wakes up because serim wouldn’t stop shaking him and smooching his face.

“hyung, stop! i want to sleep!” he whines, pulling his blanket until it covers him from head to toe.

“just wake up for a while, i need to ask you something,” serim doesn’t give up, continues to bother the younger in every way possible.

woobin sighs, before he pushes his blanket away and sits up, facing the older who is sitting cross-legged on his bed. 

“what is it?”

“do you love me?” 

the question, honestly, isn’t something woobin expects from serim. but it’s totally something new, considering that the older is always confident about _them_.

“of course, why did you ask?” he answers softly, still thinking that serim might be sick in the head or something for asking such things (which makes sense, because he is sick). the other seems taken aback when he hears the way woobin’s voice changes. 

“o-oh…” thanks to the moonlight that enters the room, woobin can see how serim’s eyes that were sparkling in anticipation just now are running away from his gaze.

“hyung, is there something wrong? are you okay?” he scoots closer, palm already on serim’s forehead before he could realise. “your fever is gone though? are you okay now?”

“n-no, it’s just that—” serim stops, lips pursed. woobin’s stare never leave him, waiting for him to finish his words. 

“you can tell me, it’s okay,” maybe it was the past experience. they know each other for a long time, woobin definitely knows about serim and the nightmares he got when he is sick. the younger wraps his hand around the other’s waist, before he rests his chin on serim’s broad shoulder, not breaking the eye contact. “why? did you dream of me leaving you?”

 _that’s too scary,_ the thought passes serim’s mind.

they stick with each other for a long time, serim wouldn’t know what to do without woobin by his side. maybe that’s the reason why he hesitated when they decided to start dating secretly. he is scared that if they break up, they won’t be the same anymore and he will lose woobin. if it’s too scary for him to dream, imagine the reality if it happens one day?

“hyung, i love you, i will never leave you, even if we break up one day,” woobin confesses, as if he just read what runs through serim’s mind. his hand finds serim’s, drawing small circles on the back of the elder's hand. “don’t worry about it, okay? i love you.”

“actually…” serim takes a deep breath. “i just want to ask if you want to eat cereal with me…”

dead silence engulfs the room, until woobin pushes away serim’s hand and lay down again, covering his entire body with the blanket before he rolls as far away as possible from serim, almost falling down the bed. 

“ruby! you said you love me!!” 

“i don’t anymore! go eat your cereal alone!”

woobin pretends not to hear serim’s whines. the older stops second later, woobin hears the ‘heavy’ steps when serim leaves the room. he sighs, pushing his blanket off the bed when serim close the door. 

he steps down the stairs, thankful that all light are turned off except the one at the living room and the kitchen, but the living room is empty, meaning that everyone is already in their room, deep in their sleep, hopefully. 

he finds serim in the kitchen. he smiles when he notices that the other couldn’t find the cereal box that woobin had hidden earlier—wonjin likes cereal too, and he can finish it all alone if he wants, but woobin knows serim would want it too. 

“hyung, sit down. i’ll prepare it for you,” he says, pretending not to see the pout on serim’s face. 

“but you said you don’t love me anymore.”

“yeah, i totally don’t,” woobin pours the cereal and the milk into the bowl serim placed on the kitchen counter earlier. “sit down, i’ll feed you.”

“i’m not a baby, i can—”

serim couldn’t finish his sentence, too fazed after woobin suddenly kissed him. the younger then pulls him to the dining table, giggling when he sees serim’s reddening cheeks.

“i’m glad that you want to eat, it’s so hard to make you eat when you are sick,” woobin says, as he watches the way serim munches his cereal. that’s so cute, he chuckles to himself while serim stares at him in confusion. 

“i think i’m good now,” serim rest his elbow on the table, his cheek in the palm. “now i have to think about how i’m going to take care of you when you are sick later because of me.”

“you are really lucky that i’m not clingy like you, or else it will be a never-ending cycle,” woobin sighs.

“i don’t like it when you are sick, you are so quiet and you won’t cuddle me when you are sick,” serim complains, pouting. woobin rolls his eyes, before he shoves the spoon he is holding into serim’s mouth. 

“that’s because i don’t want you to be sick too,” he mutters, passing a glass of water to the older.

woobin stands up, walking towards the sink. serim follows, and woobin feels serim’s arms around him while he is washing the bowl. 

“why did you pick me?” serim asks softly. 

“during the campfire?” serim hums as a response, resting his cheek on woobin’s back. “because you are nice? didn’t i say that?”

“you could have picked minhee, didn’t you say you adore him the most? or maybe allen, you guys are so close these days. and there is jungmo—”

“because i want to. i picked you because i want to,” woobin cuts, before he turns around to face serim. “i picked you because i’m in love with you. i love the others too, but we are different, and i like that about us, about you. that’s special to me.”

serim doesn’t reply, pursing his lips while he simply tighten the hug and pull woobin closer to him. woobin put his arms around serim’s neck, giving him a small smile.

there is no word uttered, just them enjoying each other’s company as they fall into deep thoughts, drowning in mind full of the other. definitely not noticing that there are some eyes watching. 

the three slowly walk away from the kitchen, tiptoeing so that their steps won’t be heard.

“i told you, they are dating!” seongmin exclaims as soon as they enter their room. 

“no? they are just hugging?” taeyoung crosses his arms, shaking his head. “i’m not going to say that they are dating until they confirm it themselves.”

“you just don’t want to lose your money,” minhee says, already laying down on his bed. “i’m going to sleep, if you two are going to start bickering, do it outside.”

“so we are not going to eat snacks?” seongmin pouts, hugging his alpaca plushie tightly. 

“no, no! we are going to eat snacks. let minhee hyung sleep, so we can eat his snack instead.”

“don’t take my snack!” minhee throws a pillow at taeyoung, which the younger catches, giggling. 

a few minutes later, the two youngest leave the room again to go to the kitchen, while minhee is trying to fall asleep. somehow, he finds it hard to sleep until he hears a notification from his phone. 

**seongmin** : hyung

 **seongmin** : we won the bet :D

 **minhee** : what happened

 **seongmin** : they are kissing in the kitchen

 **minhee** : euw that’s gross

 **minhee** : let taeyoung eat my snacks, maybe that will make him feel better

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! please talk to me or send me some prompts <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonrubys)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/arieslilac)


End file.
